Superstition and Mythology
by Bottledtacos
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles exploring various themes inspired by bits of superstition and mythology from all over the world
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : A KNIFE AND STRIFE**

' stir with a knife, stir up strife ' –Welsh superstition

**A/N : Hi there. I'm new to fanfiction and this is my very first fanfic. Even so , please feel free to critique my work any time. I always value constructive criticism and I will strive to improve my writing . So BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS GUYS, ITS GONNA BE A HELL OF A RIDE.**

Cana was drunk.

One would have thought that this was a common occurrence due to the card mage's high consumption of alcohol. Rather, it was the opposite. Her high consumption of alcohol has led to an incredibly high alcohol tolerance. Which meant she was rarely drunk. Tipsy, yes. But rarely drunk.

That being said, Cana was currently sprawled on the table in an extremely drunken state, courtesy of an earlier drinking competition with her fellow drinker Bacchus. Even so, she was still nursing a barrel of booze while looking on with amusement on her fellow guild mate's drunken antics.

" Come on Cana," Natsu and Lucy called out as they awkwardly flailed about and seemed to be reenacting a dance routine that seemed to be a peculiar mix folk and ballroom dancing. " Dance with us. "

Cana merely shook her head in exasperation. Normally, she would have joined in on the celebration (god knows what they were celebrating again this time), but she was currently pondering the problem that was her father. She was happy that Gildarts had accepted her but after so long without ant paternal affection, she really didn't know how to react to his constant showering of love and affection. Sighing and shaking her head to clear her mind, a silver knife that was still embedded in the table from Natsu and Gray's knife- throwing competition last night drew her eye ( several members were almost impaled and a few new members quit there and then to preserve their lives) . Eyeing the silver knife with interest , Cana proceeded to absent – mindedly stir her drink with the knife.

It was instant chaos in the guild.

Natsu, the clumsy idiot managed to trip over Lucy's foot and promptly managed to punch Gray square in the face. Gray, never one to take a punch lying down instantly retaliated with a right hook and a fight between the nemesis soon turned into a full – scale brawl.

Not that Cana noticed anything as she was still wallowing in her own thoughts and continued to stir her booze with the knife, which of course resulted in more chaos.

The chaos manifested in the worse way possible as Jet managed to trip over the prone body of Elfman and ended up knocking over Erza's beloved cake.

Instantly, the brawling members froze in silent terror as the scarlet – haired she – devil stood up slowly as she re- quipped into her Purgatory Armour, a menacing aura of cold fury radiating from her.

" Guys," she growled dangerously. At this, several sane and still sober guild member's slowly backed out of the guild. " Although I appreciate the occasional brawl between brother's and comrade – in – arms, you do not get to knock over my precious strawberry cheese cake without severe repercussions. Prepare to face my wrath and DIE!"

That was the only warning the Fairy Tail members got before the S – class re-quip mage launched into a rampage, annihilating everything and everyone in her path. Hearing the noise from his brats were making increase to a whole new decibel level, the master came out of his office to see what the fuss was about. And promptly went back into his office when he saw the blood-thirsty Erza on a rampage (but not before reinforcing the whole guild with his most potent spells, after all , they were extremely short of money due to the damage expenses his brats caused on their missions and could not afford to rebuild the guild).

Luckily for all the guild member's ( though they didn't know it ), Cana had long since passed out on the floor and was longer stirring her booze with a knife. God save them all if she had continued.

**FTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

The next morning, the master gingerly set a foot out of his office only to be greeted by a sight of total devastation as he saw that the entire hall had been razed and most of his children were lying on the floor sporting bruises lacerations and god knows what else. It seemed that his reinforcing spells had only managed to save the infrastructure of the building. Without the spells, he doubted whether the guild would be left standing. At this, the master collapsed in utter horror as he struggled to comprehend to amount of money needed to repair the hall. He fainted at that . ( Luckily for him, or maybe _unluckily _for him, Laxus woke up just in time to shock his grandfather back into consciousness, where he had to deal with reality again).

As for the knife that had caused it all, it had mysteriously disappeared over the course of the night. ( Reports of destruction at Sabertooth, Lamia Scale , and Blue Pegasus were received by the council in the following weeks. )

**A/N: Loved it, hate it? Please , I beg of thee, REVIEW. Please I would like to hear what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 : A princess and a dragon

**CHAPTER 2 : A PRINCESS AND A DRAGON**

' A fairy tale typically consists of a moral and a humbling story featuring European folkloric fantasy creatures '

**A / N : I'm so happy right now! My favorite fanfic author Lone Storm really reviewed my story ! I am positively giddy right now. Thank you so much for your incredibly kind and flattering review. I do appreciate it so much. Now then, this chapter will be extremely whimsical and will feature an extremely out – of character Natsu and a 12 – year – old Lucy. Now then BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS GUYS, ITS GONNA BE A HELL OF A RIDE.**

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Greetings to readers from near and far. It is a pleasure to be able to see you ( figuratively speaking ) again. Now as I return here with a new chapter, I would like to inform you that in this story, I play the role of not a writer , but a _narrator. _Now you might be asking yourself the difference between a writer and a narrator and why I saw fit to inform you of this fact. Well in answer to your questions, a writer is one who _creates_ a story. A narrator is _chosen _by a story to tell it. Still confused? Allow me to present a rather apt analogy to do away with your confusion. Imagine that the world is a rather large house. As is the way with large houses, there are many servants to tend to its needs. And imagine that the many rooms in the house represent the various mundane and supernatural stories of creatures in this world. Now , I , a humble and fairly new butler to this house one day came across a medium-sized door, ornately decorated with pictures of a dragon a little princess. An urge to open the door came across me, and once I opened the door, the story of this particularly princess and her dragon washed across me and I was tasked with narrating this story. And now, as I have dallied enough as your narrator, I will immediately proceed to the story.

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Once upon a time, there was a princess named Lucy. She was a rather irascible princess and longed for an adventure. One particularly fine day, a dragon by the name of Natsu was flying by the castle where said princess was staying . As he was in a good mood, he took pity on the on the poor little thing and decided to give Lucy the adventure she so wanted.

So, he swooped down to the castle and proceeded to hover next to Lucy's window. " You seem to be a rather irascible and ill-tempered enough child," rumbled Natsu in a deep baritone. " How would you like to come away with me to Fairyland to have an adventure there?"

" Oh yes please, sir dragon," breathed Lucy excitedly as she had never ventured out of the castle's gate before and longed for a marvelous adventure. " Please do bring me along with you."

" Well then, come sit on me my dearest blond adventure ace, and please, spare me the formalities and call me Natsu."

Lucy climbed out of the window and clambered onto Natsu's great back without a glance backwards . The spines and ridges on his back brought about some discomfort for Lucy, but it was drowned by her overwhelming ecstasy of finally being able to go on an adventure.

Now that Lucy was comfortably settled onto Natsu's back, she thought it prudent to ask Natsu a few questions pertaining to her adventure. " Excuse me , Natsu," she shouted, struggling to be able to be heard over the howling wind, "What kind of adventure will we be going on?"

" Well of course we don't know what adventure we will be going on," Natsu said, his voice tinged with surprise. " We do not choose the adventure, rather the adventure chooses us. That's why we are headed to the Grand Tower of Adventures, where there are adventures by the dozens and a guide to properly ensure we choose the right adventure."

" From the stories I have read, I have never read of an adventure choosing the adventurer before. Odyseuss and his Argonauts chose their own adventures, and many others did too."

" You really must stop with that kind of backward thinking Lucy. Although Odyseuss and his Argonauts were considered great adventurers and heroes to you humans, they were really nothing more but a bunch of amateurs flailing around in hopes of completing their quest ," Natsu replied sternly. " To this day I wonder how they could have possible succeeded in their adventure at all. "

These new bits of information left Lucy with good amount of things to ponder about and she was silent for quite a good while. So deep in thought was she that she scarcely noticed that they had arrived at their destination, a towering tower carved from what seemed to be diamonds.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu playfully thumped her head with his tail. Lucy's breath caught as she took in the marvel that was the Great Tower of Adventures. The tower was truly an architectural wonder with more than 100 floors. She would have stood there captivated had Natsu not have nudged her towards the entrance.

" Well then, what are you waiting for? A flamboyant herald with trumpets announcing your arrival? You have to go up to the very top and consult the guide on what type of adventure would be suitable for you. And before you ask, I cannot accompany you as I would never fit through the entrance.

At this, one would have thought that Lucy would have hesitated or pleaded with Natsu to follow her. Not quite, for she was Princess Lucy Heartphilia, a particularly mule – headed and head –strong princess, and she then proceeded to enter the tower before going up at least a thousand steps. After a while, she arrived at the top of the tower slightly out of breathe from her exertion and was greeted by a solid mahogany door with a golden plaque on it , which the name " Levy McGarden " carved in elegant writing on it. Below it, so faint and small was it that Lucy almost missed it, was the title " Adventure Guide" .

**A / N : Love it, hate it? I know , I know, it is pretty weird. Please leave me a review about what you think of this chapter. If I get some positive feedback, I will continue this series. But, wow, writing like that sure is difficult. Anyway, please REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail_


	3. Chapter 3 : House spirit

**CHAPTER 3 : THE HOUSE SPIRIT**

' A domovoi is a benevolent house spirit that does no evil unless angered by the family's poor keep of the household. ' – Slavic folklore

**A / N : Hello there again guys. And yes, I'm updating for the second time today. Before I begin with the story, I would like to thank Lone Storm for your review. OMG, THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. Your review means a lot to me. Also, you guys should know that I have taken liberties concerning the domovoi's behavior and made him seem relatively harmless. NOW BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS GUYS, ITS GONNA BE A HELL OF A RIDE.**

He wasn't easily angered. Oh no, he was hardly like some of those upstart young domovoi's that were easily incensed by the misconduct of the tenant's that lived in the homes they tended. The flow of time had tempered his once fiery temper, and now , he was far more lenient and patient to his tenant's than he once was.

That being said, his patience , so carefully built up through years of quiet contemplation and meditation, was beginning to wear out. His tenant, this so-called _dragon slayer_ was easily the most slobbish and infuriating he had met before in the long years of his life. Not to mention his disgusting blue cat that left fish all over the place. Never before had he ever seen a tenant manage to live in such depraved conditions. Granted, his tenant was rarely at home, and spent most of his time at some blonde girl's apartment, but even then he could at least try to maintain the _slightest _semblance of hygiene in his home. He grew weary of tolerating this _dragon slayer's_ laziness. It seem like it was time to collect on a favor the domovoi of a certain apartment owed him.

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Natsu was currently sitting on Lucy's bed as said blonde was glaring daggers at him. "Natsu," she hissed angrily. "How many times do I need to tell you, you can't come in here without my permission and you do _not_ go through my stuff. "

"But Lucy, you can't do this to me, my place's really filthy and I just can't stay there." Natsu whined in reply.

At this, Lucy's glare merely intensified until the dragon slayer was squirming uncomfortably under her unflinching stare. " Now let me get this straight, you can't stay at your own house 'cause its filthy? Then clean it up you moron. After all it_ is_ your house," she said, her words coated with venom.

" But Lucyyyyyyyy….," he whined pathetically, a pout on his face.

As Lucy was about to interrupt him with a cutting remark, a sudden crash made her pause. Whirling around in horror, she saw several of her beloved books on the floor. She was about to replace her books when her cutlery rose up as if they were puppets on a string and then proceeded to fly at her face. With a shriek, she dropped to the ground to avoid being impaled by the cutlery. Thinking that the murderous wave of cutlery was about to come back at her, she then took hold of one of her gate keys and prepared to summon a spirit for aid before she realized something. The cutlery was not attacking her, rather , it was attacking Natsu. Lucy felt a giggle bubbling out of mouth as she caught sight of the hapless dragon slayer as he tried to burn the cutlery to avoid being killed. That did not end up well as it took two forks to his stomach and a knife to his ankle before he finally gave up on his efforts and concentrated on avoiding the murderous cutlery.

" Lucy, don't just stand there !," Natsu shrieked in terror. " Help me, I 'm too young to die!"

Not that Lucy took any notice of him as her attention was drawn to a piece of blank paper on her desk. What was more surprising was that words were starting to appear on the paper. She took a moment to process the words on the paper before she turned to Natsu with a grin on her face.

" Natsu," she yelled. " You have got to clean up your house you idiot. That's why you have cutlery chasing you all around the place. "

" What? Lucy this is no time to joke around. You have go to save me!"

" I am not joking you idiot. Apparently, you have managed to anger the house spirit, whatever that is, of your own house by your poor keep of your home. It says here on this paper that once you cleaned up your house, the cutlery will stop pursuing you." said Lucy with a stifled laugh. Who would have thought that the great Salamander would be defeated by bunch of knives and forks.

Not that Natsu stayed around to finish hearing what Lucy said. He had immediately rushed home and proceeded to clean up the house in double time, so clean it was that the walls were sparkling and the floor positively shimmered. After finishing cleaning, he looked around fearfully for any signs of murderous cutlery. When he had deemed it safe, only then did he plopped down on the now sparkling floor before passing out. Apparently, he had expended trying to avoid the cutlery and cleaning his house had left him completely exhausted.

**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Finally, the house was cleaned again. At this, he heaved a sigh of relief. Now, if only he could make it last. Knowing the dragon – slayer and his cat, this place would not remain clean for long. Only now, if the house ever reverted to its former condition, he knew just the thing to scare the dragon slayer into cleaning it again – a swarm of murderous cutlery. Yes, he would ensure that the house remained clean. Also, he now needed to thank apartment domovoi for his help. A swarm of cutlery – simply ingenious.

**A /N : Love it, hate it? Leave a review. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. Personally, I think that this chapter is my worse yet. Oh well. REVIEW!**


End file.
